Breath of A Star
by Sabriel Skye
Summary: *Completed* Makoto has been raped and abused almost all her life. So, she starts getting dreams about one man that seems like he will help her. When he transfers to the school, well, you will have to read to find out what happens next.. Hehehe.
1. Depths of My Soul

Breath Of A Star

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.. And I don't own the Everclear song either..

Dedicated to RubyRedDragon05, and her sister, SapphireBlueDragon04. Thanks for everything guys!

This is Chapter One of my story, Breath Of A Star. It is a very sad fic about Makoto and her struggle to overcome one of the most common problems of today. Makoto/Heero fic, and please R&R.

A.N. In all the conversations you will see between me, and Angel M., she is my sis, who has a great story going! Her pen name is Angelofthemoon, which is why I call her Angel M. (M. is because of the moon part in her name) I am AFadedAngel, so therefore I am **the angel!! ^_^**

Angel M.: *Crying* I'm lucky I know what's going to happen, it's so sad!!! 

Angel: Shut up, you're going to give away the whole story!

Angel M.: Well see the first thing is that Makoto-

Angel: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Shut up!!!! *throws chair at Angel M.* Sorry folks, on with the story.. And the key is ~*~*~* are when it phases out to a dream.. ** is a flashback. And there is an Everclear song in here that I thought would fit the story..

(Chapter One..."Depths Of My Soul")

Rated: R...Meaning cussing and vulgar situations

     It was a long time before she started to heal.. Heal from all the bruises left from her abusers. She rung out the washcloth that was soaked with blood from her deep cuts where they had scratched her or threw her up against something.. Her name is Makoto.. But that wasn't important to her right now.. Makoto just had to clean up before her mother saw the wounds. The searing thoughts shot through her like a stiff bullet piercing her alabaster skin. The thoughts of her skin being reaped and raped as if she were a prostitute. Her abusers were her dad, and her boyfriend Vegeta. He had been sweet to her at first, then the desire to reap her flesh became too overbearing for him..And her dad, she couldn't even begin to explain why he would do this to her day after day.

     Makoto threw the cloth away, hiding the source of her pain, and the only real proof she had for now. She ran her fingertips down the walls as she walked to her room, and immediately shut the door. He was waiting for her there in her room.

"I'm sorry I took so long Vegeta-san." Makoto apologized.

"Whatever, but you had better hide those bruises good and never tell anyone of this, or you will be sorry I promise." Vegeta declared.

"Yes Vegeta-san." Makoto said properly.

"Now get over here." Vegeta demanded.

Tears started to form again on Makoto's pale skin. "Yes."

     Makoto walked over to the bed where Vegeta was sitting comfortably. As she sat, she began to feel his black, burning eyes on her body.. The violation of it all was sickening and horrifying. She wanted to scream, to tell him to go away and for him to actually listen..But no, life wasn't that kind. 

"Vegeta-san, may I please rest?" Makoto begged.

"No you little whore! I shall do what I want and be done with you! Now shut up!" Vegeta screamed at her.

     Makoto started sobbing more hysterically, and was barely able to breathe as he pulled off her clothes and tore at her delicate body. All Makoto could do was cry and cry as she watched her body being reaped over and over until Vegeta was satisfied. He hurt her, digging into her deeper and deeper until she screamed out in agony. 

Vegeta rose up, and slapped her across the face. "Shut up, you stupid little slut!"

     Makoto's tears stained her face as he continued to rape her, and squeeze her skin until the pure, pale skin was red and cut. _I'm going to die, she thought. No pain was worse than this, and she had to live with the torture of it since she was three. The first time ran through her head as if she had to live that day over and over until she died. Vegeta was soon done, but it had seemed forever. Makoto rose up from her position, and put on some clothes. The cuts were very easy to hide, and not that deep._

"Listen up my little slave,  you know not to tell anyone, and you know I will be back for more, even though you're no good." Vegeta stated, laughing.

     Vegeta walked out of the room, and Makoto's head fell in her hands. Her face, was now buried in the tears, and her body, violated and tainted. 

"Oh my god!" Makoto shouted.

     Just then, Makoto started to cough violently. She felt short of breath, and blood starting trickling down her mouth. She leaned her head back, and passed out on her bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     There she was, a child of three. Running around the Christmas tree, and singing holiday songs. Her mother was videotaping the whole thing, planning to show the neighbors. And then, her dad stepped in the room, shadowed by the darkness..It was as if the moon had disappeared behind the black, obsidian sky.

"Makoto, I want you to stay here after bedtime, because we need to talk." Makoto's father said in a stern voice.

"Yes daddy." Makoto replied, intimidated by her father's rigid tone.

     Makoto's mother was soon off to bed, and they were left alone. Makoto's dad sat on the couch, glaring at her with flaming blue eyes.

Her dad gestured for her to come to him. "Makoto, there are some things in this world that cannot be stopped. Like desire, or, restlessness. But above all things I think that the need to try something new is the best. Now do as I say and we shall get along fine."

"Yes daddy." Makoto whispered.

     Her dad began to tear away her nightgown and glared at her small body. A little disappointed, but he ran his fingers down her body, and she whimpered as he entered her small body. He pushed her up against the tree, and began to thrust himself deeper within her.

"Daddy it hurts! It hurts!" Makoto wailed.

"Shut up! Shut up and take the pain you little bitch!" Her dad shouted.

     Makoto could feel her body stretch and burn as her back brushed up against the tree and sliced through her soft skin. Her dad started to moan and breathe harder as his body climaxed, but her's just cried from the pain...

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Makoto yelled.

(End of Dream)

     Makoto awoke sweating in her bed, with her father's eyes glaring at her. She finished buttoning her blouse, and stood up to face him.

"Yes dad?" Makoto wondered.

"Are you going to school today? I think you should stay here." Her father implied.

Makoto knew what he wanted. "No I don't want to fail dad..I'll be home soon."

"...Alright." Her father gave in.

     With a sigh of defeat, he left the room. Makoto wiped the blood from her mouth, and got up to leave. The painful reminder of her violation was left on her cheek. She knew she couldn't really make up a good excuse for it, but she could try. Makoto had often thought of suicide, so she wouldn't have to go through the torture ever again. But something kept her from doing it. A vision...Of someone with cold, persian blue eyes that stared onto her. But, they weren't staring at her like her father and Vegeta do, they were softer, and much more full of good intentions. But Makoto threw the thought away, and gathered her school books, and headed out.

     School was her sanctuary.. She prayed everyday that the bell wouldn't ring, so she wouldn't have to go home..

_     I close my eyes when I get too sad, I think thoughts that I know are bad, close my eyes and I count to ten, hope it's over when I open them, I wish I could count to ten, make everything be wonderful again, close my eyes when I go to bed, and I dream of angels that make me smile, I feel better when I hear them say, everything will be wonderful someday, promises mean everything when you're little and the world's so big, I just don't understand how, you can smile with all those tears in your eyes, tell me everything is wonderful now, I go to school and I run and play, I tell the kids that it's all okay, I laugh aloud so my friends won't know, when the bell rings I just don't wanna go home, go to my room and I close my eyes, I make believe that I have a new life, I don't believe you when you say, everything will be wonderful someday..._

_     That song from Everclear rang in her head until she realized that it was true. She was tired of her life, but she couldn't do anything about it, and it killed her._

"Hey Makoto, what's up?" Duo asked her.  
"Nothing, just walking to class." Makoto smiled.

"Yeah...So what's up with your cheek?" Duo wondered.

"..Oh, it's nothing, this morning when I opened my bathroom door, it kinda hit me in the face." Makoto covered.

"Man, that must suck; I hope your day doesn't get any worse." Duo stated.

"Yeah me too." Makoto sighed.

"Well, I gotta get to geometry.." Duo shuddered.

"Bye." Makoto said as she walked off.

     Makoto walked off to class, and sat near the window..She always liked to look out and think.. But her thoughts were pierced with the horrible times. School, would end too soon, and she knew it. The teacher's words seemed meaningless, and the classes soon ended, as did school.. Before she knew it, she was walking home with Rei. 

Rei looked at Makoto with a worried look. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Makoto bit her lower lip and forced a smile. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?" Rei's curiosity heightened.

"About things and just daydreaming." Makoto replied quickly.

"Well, my stop's here.. I'll see you at school tomorrow, and call me tonight okay?" Rei tried to talk to Makoto.

"Okay, I'll see you later too." Makoto said as she continued walking.

     Makoto didn't live far from Rei.. Probably about two minutes.. School just didn't last long enough, and she was tired of the house and the secrets that lay buried in the walls. When she came upon this house, the house that kept her soul in mind-numbing torture, she walked in and ran right past her dad to her room. Makoto threw her things down, and reached for her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_                Today was another day where I couldn't break free of my rape prison. Not my dad this time, but Vegeta. I feel so horribly about everything and I feel as if I can do nothing to stop anything from happening. I'm still scared and worried about everything. And in the last month, I have developed a thing to where I cough up blood and wheeze. I'll find out soon what is this that I have, but now I can hear my dad coming up the stairs, so I must cut this entry short.. Sorry.. But I'll continue to write everyday, from the depths of my soul..                Makoto..._


	2. She Knew

** Breath Of A Star**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story... Although I wish I did....

Angel: The first chapter was sad enough wasn't it Angel M.?...........Angel M.?... Aahhh! What are you doing to the walls?!

Angel M.: Just redecorating.

Angel: Markers on the walls?! Mom will kill you!

Angel M.: No, she'll kill you!

Angel: Angel M!!!! You're not going to blame you doing something stupid on me?!

Angel M.: Yeah..And?

Angel: Ugh!! You're impossible!

Angel M.: Thank you!

Angel: *glares at Angel M.* By the way, mom said she wanted you to clean your room!

Angel M.: *screams in horror* No!! Not the disaster area!!

Angel: *silent laughter* Sorry!! *smiles evilly*

(Chapter 2... "She Knew")

Rated R: meaning cussing and vulgar situations

     We all know how life is.. One point you're happy, and the next, you're crying. Well, life had never been kind to her.. Makoto's thoughts were driven to insanity as she walked to the temple... They had to have another meeting, and Makoto was relieved. Still sore from yesterday, she walked the lonely streets wondering how she was to hide the huge bruise on her arm.. Just when she thought she had no one to talk to, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Makoto turned to see, Setsuna...

"Hey, how are you?" Setsuna asked.

Makoto tried to fake a smile. "Just fine."

Setsuna bit her lower lip, unwilling to believe her. "Is there another meeting today?"

"Yeah." Makoto replied.

"Well, could I walk with you?" Setsuna wondered, still passing worried looks at Makoto.

"Sure." Makoto said as happy as she could.

     Setsuna noticed the way Makoto was walking, and Makoto was sure of it also. Makoto was limping because her father had pushed her up against the bedside, and her ankle had hit the bottom of the steel sides of the bed. 

Setsuna decide to speak up about her limp. "So what happened? Why are you limping?"

Makoto stammered, then came up with an excuse. "Oh..I..uhh..I did it in gym playing basketball."

     Makoto's excuses were getting old, and she was sure that Setsuna suspected it too. Setsuna was just about to say something else, when they reached the temple and Usagi and the others were staring at them agitated.

Usagi spoke up about Makoto's lateness first. "Makoto, where have you been? I'm usually the one that's late, not you!"

Makoto tried to come up with an excuse, when Setsuna spoke. "She was with me, sorry for the delay."

Setsuna winked at Makoto and turned back towards the others, when Rei said something. "Well, we had better get inside and get this meeting over with."

     The others agreed and they quickly rushed inside. When, they reached Rei's room, they sat around the table, and started to discuss what Rei had seen in the fire. 

Rei cleared her throat. "What I saw in the fire, was a warrior, an assassin, coming here. I don't get bad vibes from him, but we still need to be careful and watch out for this new person."

     The girls agreed, and Makoto was full of curiosity. She wanted to know more of this warrior, and maybe he was tied to her dreams somehow. 

"Makoto, are you listening?" Rei demanded to know why she was daydreaming.

Makoto snapped out of her thoughts only to reply. "Yes. I just wanted to know more about this assassin, like what did he look like?"

"I'm not quite sure, but he did have persian, blue eyes." Rei stated.

Makoto's mind was in shock. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Rei replied, shocked that her friend would be so curious. "Why?"

Makoto snapped back before Rei suspected something. "Just curious."

Rei replied sarcastically. "O-kay."

"Is this meeting over yet?" Serena said yawning.

"....Yes Serena you may leave now!" Rei snapped.

"Hey! Leave her alone and control your damn temper!" Minako shouted at Rei.

"Sorry Usagi-chan." Rei apologized.

Ami immediately tried to change the subject. "So we just have to watch out and be careful. If I may, I have to go home, and study, so..."

"Yes this meeting is over." Rei sighed.

     Setsuna left with Makoto to talk to her. She was curious as to what was truly wrong with Makoto. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

"What is really wrong Makoto?" Setsuna asked, tired of excuses.

"Nothing at all." Makoto retorted.

"I know what's wrong, so why don't you just tell me yourself?" Setsuna was getting angry.

"Well if you know then you shouldn't need an explanation should you?!" Makoto said as she walked off, leaving Setsuna behind.

     _What have I done? I've turned away one of my good friends, and got angry enough to walk away from them.. I'm sorry Setsuna. But I just can't let you know about.. My pain.. As she walked on home, she noticed the sky was brighter, and the birds were singing songs, and the trees were elegantly dancing in the cool breeze. Outside it was a perfect day, but inside it was always a rainy day.. The house she had dreaded to come to, her's, came up too soon. Makoto pushed back the front gate, and closed it reluctantly. She didn't want to be here, but where could she go? Her dad was waiting for her, at the front porch._

     As she walked up to face him, he put a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her waist to his. He started to kiss her violently, and she pulled away. 

"You little bitch! Don't think you are going to refuse me after fourteen years! You're seventeen now and great at this!" Her dad screamed at her as he pushed her in the door and to the living room.

     He laid her down on the living room floor, next to the fireplace where she had first been raped. He ran his finger down her body, and she resisted as much as possible. But when he forced his way in her, she started to cry. She didn't want to be here, nor to have herself moan like a prostitute, but her body did. He continued on, pumping himself into her, and she continued to moan and cry through mixed feelings. Then, she began to cough and wheeze...

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Her dad screamed.

"I...Don't..Know.." Makoto said.

"Well you better get well or I will have you even more." Her dad ordered.

     Her dad got up off her, and they put their clothes on. Just then, they heard Makoto's mother at the door. She walked in and smiled when she saw both of them..

"Hey...Mom!!!" Makoto ran up to her and hugged her, but she wouldn't let go.

"My what's wrong? You're coughing up blood! Oh my gosh we have got to get you to a hospital!" Her mother insisted.

     Makoto's coughing became more violent, and she started to have trouble breathing. She fell into her mother's arms, and closed her eyes, still coughing. Time moved slower as she could barely see her dad running across the house and calling an ambulance.. Then they came.. Men in black, picking her up and putting her on a stretcher. Her skin had begun to get paler and more sickly, and more blood trickled down her mouth. She felt the sharp jab of needles, and voices screaming and shouting. Her heartbeat slowed as she heard the monitor's clicks and beeps. _Am I going to die? Then, she realized she should've told Setsuna.. By after a few seconds, she realized she didn't have to..__ She knew.._


	3. Just Breathe

Breath Of A Star

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to someone else, that's richer and living the good life! ;_;

Angel: So Angel M., what did you think of the second chapter?!

Angel M.: Oh shut up!

Angel: Sorry people, Angel M. is cleaning her room. *smirks* Although we will miss her while she's gone!

Angel M.: Shove it!!

Angel: Uh-huh... Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 3. And key is ~*~* is a dream, and *^*^*^*^ is a phase to pass the time quicker.

(Chapter 3... "Just Breathe")

Rated R: meaning cussing and vulgar situations

     The people carried Makoto to a room where she was worked on in silence, as they thought she wouldn't make it.. The monitors were constantly beeping, but her heart was slowing. Makoto's eyelashes fluttered, and struggled to stay open. But they, closed, and she fell asleep...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Makoto was fourteen, standing in her bedroom door with Vegeta holding her gently.. This was right before he raped her. He whispered in her ear and pulled her into the bedroom. Makoto was fourteen, and wasn't ready for anything like that.

"I love you." Vegeta cooed.

"I love you too." Makoto replied.

     Vegeta started to rub at her body, and slipping off her shirt. But, Makoto resisted.. She didn't want anything to happen but the usual, just to hang out and be them.

Makoto stated aloud. "I don't want to."

"Please baby.. I wanna make you happy." Vegeta breathed into her lips.

"Then you'll will wait, because that's what will make me happy." Makoto said, pushing Vegeta away.

"Listen, it's always you, you, you. Now I'm going to do something for me!" Vegeta said as he pushed her on the bed. 

     It was the first time she had ever been raped by Vegeta.. From then on it was just worse. Nothing could ever compare to that kind of humiliation or mental pain. Makoto just couldn't believe that Vegeta would ever do that to her. Sobbing and screaming, she wailed for her mother or anyone to come and help her.. But no one was there except her dad, who didn't care what happened to her. Vegeta was just enjoying himself as she was shouting out in mental agony....

(End of Dream)

     When Makoto awoke, she was still at the hospital. Her mother was towering over her, stains of tears were streaked across her pale skin. Makoto's mother stroked Makoto's face, and pulled her close to her. 

"Uhh.. Mom? What's going on?" Makoto asked quietly.

Her mother's face became more tear streaked. "..They said you have.."

"Have what?" Makoto became more interested.

"..Consumption.." Her mother started wailing out in tears. "They said you're dying.."

It hit Makoto like a hard brick wall. "Dying?"

Her mother nodded then took Makoto's shaking hand. "They said they only give you six months."

     Makoto's mind was then paralyzed. _Six months to live.. So, I am  going to die.. Her mind was stretching and straining to accept the facts that she had just been given. Makoto squeezed her mother's hand, then looked at her squinted eyes. She brushed back a lock from her mother's face, and laid back, and looked up at the ceiling. _

"Mom, when do I get to go home?" Makoto asked.

Her mother replied in one breath. "Today if you want.. I am not going to work until you can get a little better."

"Thanks mom." Makoto said overjoyed that her mother had said that.

     It was five o'clock when Makoto could return home. She could feel her father's cold eyes staring at her in the rear-view mirror. She felt better knowing that she would be safe for a while. But her father seemed to be paying too much attention to her and not the road. Then, Makoto saw the lights of a big eighteen-wheeler heading straight towards them.. But it was too late, even when she screamed look out...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

     When she woke up, she was back in the emergency room. This time, the doctor was towering over her. Makoto jolted up, and looked up at him menacingly.

"What has happened?" Makoto demanded the information.

"Miss Makoto.. I am sorry, but your father didn't live..." The doctor was interrupted.

"Whoooooooooooo-hooooooooooo!" Makoto celebrated.

"And your mother didn't make it either." The doctor finished.

"....Oh...no.." Makoto trailed off.

     Makoto's heart was crushed. It felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces then faded away, never to return. He led Makoto out of her bed and to the front desk where she could check out. But she had no way to get home except call someone.. But to her suprise, Setsuna and Usagi were waiting for her at the front door.

Makoto smiled slightly when she saw them. "What are you guys doing here?"

They both replied. "To get you."

Makoto's smile grew wider. "Thanks guys."

"We heard about your parents, you must be crushed." Usagi stated.

"Yeah I am.." Makoto stopped herself from crying.

     They led Makoto to the car, and took her to Setsuna's house. They laid her on the bed, and began talking to her. Makoto's thoughts were blocking out what they were saying though. She couldn't believe that her mother was gone, and she had no one left in the world.. 

"Guys, who will I live with now?" Makoto asked her friends.

"Well, we have someone we want you to meet. His name is Heero.. He is a new student at school. When he heard about you, he wanted take you in immediately." Setsuna stated as she turned to the door and called to her new friend.

     Just then, a man with unruly brown hair, and persian blue eyes entered the room. Makoto's heart was racing when he stepped towards her and looked into her eyes. He was very muscular, and very mysterious at that.

"Hello, my name is Heero, and your's is Makoto right?" Heero asked.

"Y-Yeah." Makoto stammered.

     _Breathe, breathe... Come on Makoto.. Just breathe... He took her breath away in seconds. She wondered why he wanted to take her in, but that really wasn't important right now. After their meeting, Makoto decided to stay the night at Setsuna's. And that night, there she sat, writing in her journal. _

_Dear Journal,_

_              Today was a horrifying day.. I lost my mother and father in a car accident. But my father wasn't a bad loss. I just can't believe I lost my mother, my only mother. But Setsuna and Usagi introduced me to someone today that I would be living with. His name is Heero Yuy. When I first saw him, my heart started racing. I was think breathe, girl, breathe. But, I don't know how it will all turn out.. But anyway, I'll update you soon, and don't worry, I plan to find something to do about Vegeta, so my pain will be over with.                              Makoto.._

_Remember....... Just breathe......._


	4. Sweet Dreams

Breath Of A Star

Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this? Blah, blah, blah... I don't own any of the characters, so stop asking!

Dedicated to RubyRedDragon05, her sister SapphireBlueDragon04, and Emmi-chan (Ruby should know who this is ^_^).

Key: ~~~~ are when it phases out 2 a different person.

(Chapter 4... "Sweet Dreams")

Rated R: meaning cussing and vulgar situations.

     The move started very early the next morning. Makoto was still tired from the events of yesterday, and no one seemed to talk that much. Heero did though, one of the ones who saw no point in getting all worked up over what you couldn't stop. Makoto could tell that he was the strong, silent type. But that didn't phase her nor, scare her away. It was luckily a Saturday, so they could get more work done. Makoto shuffled about her chores slowly. She was deep in thought, still wondering what to do about Vegeta. Makoto had thought about revenge in murder, but she realized she didn't want to sink to his level and she was better than that.

"Heero, where do you live?" Makoto asked filled with curiousity.

"I live in a mansion with Quatre." Heero said silently.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Quatre?"

Heero took a deep breath and sighed. "He is one of my friends, and I trust him."

"Ohhhhh." Makoto said, still having no comprehension of what Heero had said.

     It took a few hours before everything was boxed up, but Makoto was only packing her things and her mother's few things. Her dad's things, she took out in the backyard and burned them.. She watched the embers for a while and the fire dance underneath the dusk sky. Heero was right behind her, wondering why she had done that.

"Why did you do that?" Heero asked.

".. I don't want to talk about it." Makoto replied sorely.

     Heero understood and told her he would be waiting in the truck for her when she was ready to leave. Makoto nodded, then went back to watching the sparks fly from the tall enchanting flame._ So this is the start of a new life. I wonder what adventures and experiences I'll have from here.. I don't know, but I hope they are good. She finished watching the fire, then put it out, and headed to the truck.. Heero was there waiting silently, as if he too was off in his own paralyzing world._

"Ready to leave?" Heero asked with anticipation.

Makoto climbed in the truck, and looked at Heero. "Yeah I guess. I just want to leave all this behind."

A smile slightly touched the tips of his smooth lips. "You will, don't worry about that."

     It was the first time I had ever seen him smile, but hopefully it wouldn't be the last. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Setsuna and Usagi were headed to the police station to do what Makoto should have done long ago. They were scared for her, but they knew they had to do this or Makoto would become more and more afraid to live or love ever again. 

"Setsuna, how long do you think he will stay in jail?" Usagi asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Setsuna said unsure of what she should say.

     The car fell silent as they reached the station and walked in to file the report. The cops were sitting at their desks, looking through papers and eating doughnuts.

"Paper-pushers." Uasgi muttered as they came up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The policeman asked.

"Yes we would like to file a report for our friend who is being raped by her boyfriend." Setsuna said hurridly.

"This way please." The policeman implied.

     They walked through a maze of hallways unitl they came to a little office in the back on the left. They sat in cold, brown leather seats and waited for someone to speak up first.

"Well, so we need to file a report on this boyfriend that raped your friend. His name is?" The policeman asked curiously.

"Vegeta.... There's only one Vegeta in Tokyo.. He lives on 24th street." Setsuna said, unsure if she should go through with this.

"Okay, we will go out and get him, but please, let me have the name of your friend so we may ask her a few questions as well." The policeman suggested.

"Sure. Her name is Kino Makoto, and she lives on 124 Mikani Lane." Usagi chimed in.

"Well guys, thanks for reporting this, we'll get on it right away." The policeman stated dryly.

"Thanks and we will talk to you soon." The girls said as they left.

     Setsuna and Usagi jumped in the car and headed for Setsuna's house. It was a short drive, but they knew they had other things to do.. Like make sure Makoto was alright and get ready for the next day.. Because they were completely moving Makoto into Heero's house, and they knew that wouldn't take too long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Makoto was standing in front of her new house amazed.. She had never had a place like this to call home, but she never really wanted the big things. Heero walked past her and went inside the house. Makoto looked dumbfounded, then slowly but surely, followed Heero inside.

A.N.- someone in a review, asked me if the Vegeta in this story was the Vegeta in DBZ...... The answer there is... Yes!!!

     The inside was as beautiful as the outside. Everything was obviously expensive, and the glamour of it all was overwhelming. And Heero made the picture perfect...

"Your room is upstairs across the hall from mine. Come on and I'll show you." Heero gestured to the stairs.

Makoto smiled and attempted to walk beside him. "Yes."

     They trudged up the long, winding stairs until the finally reached the second floor, and Makoto was shone to her room. It was huge, with a huge, bed, and a huge everything. She threw her stuff onto the bed, and plopped down on the soft sheets.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." Heero said politely.

"Thanks." Makoto replied.

     Heero walked out, closing the door behind him. Makoto couldn't believe this was her new home. She also couldn't believe that Heero was actually nice. _But would he be one of those that rape her again? She hoped not. It was already ten-thirty p.m., and she was tired. So she decided to write an entry and then hit the sack._

_Dear Journal,_

_               Today we made progress. We moved all mine and my mother's stuff into our new house with Heero. I am not sure as to whether I can trust him or not, but I hope so. He seems so quiet, and at times almost silent. I wonder why he is like that all the time. Has he had a similar experience to mine? Setsuna and Usagi left to do something that they said would be for my benefit, but they haven't told me what it was yet. The house is beautiful, and I can't wait to move in completely. I am worried about myself though. I feel as if I have grown a little in the past few days. Maybe it was my mother dying and me having to cope with it. Also, moving into a new place with new people to meet. It is all mysterious to me, but I see it as an adventure. But journal, I have to go, I'm getting tired. Sweet dreams..            Makoto..._

A.N. Hiya everyone! I hope that you like this chapter.. I am sooo sorry that I didn't get it out sooner! It has just been really hectic around my house and at school! Man, the life of a sixteen-year old isn't easy. I'm in tenth grade and the amount of homework they give us! It's like man!!! Let us sleep for once! But anywayz, please R&R. See ya next time when I write the next chapter!


	5. Last Torment

Breath Of A Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blah, blah, blah.

Dedicated to RubyRedDragon05, and her sister SapphireBlueDragon04.

Angel: Hey everyone! Sorry for all the delays on this chapter, and all the chapters, I'm kinda having to rack my brain for these chapters.

Angel M.: Awww, she actually apologized finally!

Angel: Oh shut up and get something to eat! Mom left some chicken and rice!

Angel M.: *widens eyes, and runs to kitchen* Whoooooo-hoooooooooooooo!!!

Key: *** phases out to someone else

(Chapter 5..."Last Torment")

Rated R: meaning cussing and vulgar situations.

     The next day, Makoto was awakened by the rays of sunlight shimmering through the window and blasting on her face. She rolled over, and then sat up in bed, and yawned. Makoto got up to get dressed, then headed downstairs. There in the kitchen, she saw Heero and some blonde guy eating breakfast silently.

Makoto hesistated a minute before she said something." Hey! Good morning everyone!"

"My aren't we just the ray of sunshine?" Heero asked her sarcastically. "I forgot to introduce you two. Makoto, this is Quatre, and Quatre, this is Makoto."

      They nodded to each other and continued eating. Makoto grabbed a plate, and filled it with eggs, bacon, sausage, grits, and waffles, and she got some orange juice. Makoto then scooted over to the table and sat between Quatre and Heero.

"So Heero, when are we going to move my stuff into my room?" Makoto asked.

"Whenever I get back from town." Heero replied dryly.

"Why are you going to town?" Makoto wondered.

"To get some tools for rebuilding Quatre's shed outside." Heero said.

"Ohhh, well what will I do?" Makoto asked sorely.

Heero thought for a minute, then replied. "I don't know, go over to Sestuna's or something."

Makoto's anger flared. "Okay then! I will go wherever I want!"

     Heero and Quatre's eyes widened as they watched Makoto's temper run away with her, and her running away from the table to go who knows where. But as soon as she ran out, they continued eating slowly. Makoto kept running until she came to Setsuna's house. There, in one of the windows, was a shadow in Setsuna's room. Only, it didn't look like her. Curiousity, led Makoto into the house, and up the creaky stairs. The figure seemed to move around the room as if it were floating, or walked very lightly. 

     When Makoto reached Setsuna's room, she transformed, and busted in. 

Makoto yelled. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!!!!"

      The figure was hit head-on, and fell to the ground.

"You dumbass!!!!! It's me!!!!" Haruka screamed.

Makoto's shock began to settle in. "Haruka?!?!"

"Of course it's me!! Who did you think I was?! Osama Bin Laden!!" Haruka shouted.

"....No, of course not, I just thought you were...Well, not Sestuna.." Makoto suggested.

"Well, I came over here to get some papers that Sestuna wanted." Haruka explained.

"Ohhh." Makoto fell silent.

"Now can I continue with what I was doing without being treated like I was Bill Clinton?" Haruka asked sarcastically.

"...Sure.." Makoto trailed.

"Thanks! I was worried I would have to beat the hell out of you to get it into your head!" Haruka scramed sarcastically.

     Makoto slunk away, and eventually came back to Heero's house. It wasn't long before he appeared at the doorway, obviously looking for her. But, then she remembered something very important that she left at her old house.

"Heero, we have got to go back to my old house!" Makoto screamed as she grabbed his arm, and threw him in the truck as well as herself.

"What the hell is your problem?" Heero asked confused.

"There's something important to me that I left at my house." Makoto squealed.

"Are you aware of how long it takes me to get to your house?!" Heero demanded impatiently.

".....So?" Makoto replied stupidly.

*********

"Vegeta, you are charged with rape, sexual assault, lying to an officer, beating an officer, refusal to obey the law, refusal to obey an officer, abuse, attempted murder, and the last thing is theft." the jugde stated.

"Theft?! What the hell did I steal?!" Vegeta screamed.

The judge pounded his gavel on his desk. "Vegeta, you will refrain from using profane language in my courtroom.. What you stole was an officer's nightstick in an attempt to murder an officer."

     It wasn't long on the trial that the jury decided he was guilty as charged.

"Vegeta, you are charged with life in prison with no paroll. Court is dismissed." The judge said as he stood up, and walked out. Vegeta was allowed one phone call though, and he stepped up to the phone, and dialed the number..

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Vegeta. They've got me in prison for Makoto.. You know what to do." Vegeta replied then hung up the phone.

     He was soon led to his cell, and given his change of clothes.

*********

     It was about eight p.m. when they reached Makoto's house.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Heero wondered.

Makoto sneered, then shot back. "I'm only going in to get a music box."

"A damn music box!!! That was the thing that was sooo important that it just couldn't wait?!" Heero shouted.

"Yup." Makoto smirked.

"Hurry up then." Heero said, frustrated.

     Makoto walked in to the house she had never wanted to be in again.. She went to unlock the door, but suprisingly, it was already open. A bad feeling crept up her spine, but she thought that she just didn't lock it when she left last time. Makoto walked in, and headed up the stairs to her mother's room. There seemed to be silent whispers that shook Makoto's nerves, but she just quickened her pace up the stairs until she reached her mother's bedroom door.

     She turned the knob and walked in, only to hear the music box's tune playing.

"Flying softly on angel wings, Listening when the heart sings, But did you ever know, That heartbreaks are tears of the soul?"

     Then suddenly, two figures came up to her and threw her on the floor. They starting kicking her, and beating her until she threw into another consumption attack. But they paid no mind as they kept beating her.. On the verge of death, and the music box still playing, Makoto shut her eyes and prayed that someone would help....

     Heero knew that she had been in there for too long, so he decided to go in after her. He walked up the stairs to where she had shown him her mother's room, and peeked in.. He saw Makoto being beaten and tortured.. His anger flared, and he pulled out his gun and went into the room.

"Omae o korosu!" Heero screamed as shots rang out.

     But the attackers didn't receive all the hurt, Heero was also shot in the process. But nevertheless, the attackers had been killed. Heero fell to the floor, grunting with the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Nooooo!! Heeeeeeerrrrrooo!" Makoto shouted as she ran over to him.

     Makoto held him for a few minutes, until she picked him up, threw him over her shoulder, and through the pain she was already going through and adding his weight to it, she carried him out to the truck. Without a liscence, Makoto drove him to the nearest hospital.. He was rushed to the emergency room. Makoto had come to hate the hospital, and this just made it worse.

"Please Heero, don't abandon me now.."

     It took five hours in the waiting room until she could see Heero. She went in, and ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

"I can never thank you enough." Makoto said.

"Don't worry, that was your last  torment. I promise." Heero stated.


	6. My Gift To You

Breath Of A Star

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

(Chapter 6: My Gift To You)

Rated R: meaning cussing and vulgar situations

     Makoto walked Heero to the truck. Her feelings about that day were misplaced and forgotten. Makoto put Heero in the passenger's side, then she hopped into the driver's seat. She started the car and headed home.

     She started to realize on the way, that her complications with him had actually been love in diguise. 'I am in love with Heero? But I don't understand.'

      Makoto's inner soul was taking her on a tour to see how her heart really worked, and she truly loved....Heero... Her hands trembled, and the steering wheel shifted from side to side.

     A confession would have cleansed her mind right now, but rejection was still a matter also. Heero seemed quiet, as if deeper in thought than Makoto.

"How are you?" Makoto asked Heero, trying to pay attention to him and the road at the same time.

"I'm okay, what about you?" Heero asked full concern.

"What about me?! I'm not the one that got shot!" Makoto retorted.

*So this is the start

Of contradiction amongst the heart

Do I tell you or let it go

Keep it in the dark or let you know.*

     Once at home Makoto put Heero to bed and went to her own room. 'What am I going to do if he doesn't feel the same way. or just doesn't want a girlfriend?'

~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm Heero, and you're Makoto right?"

"Yes."

      Heero had already stolen her breath then, and that meeting had been the start of it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Makoto shifted around on the bed. Every night she had went to write in her journal, and lately she had neglected it. She reached for it under the pillow, pulled it out, and turned the pages. But she came upon one page that had a pressed red rose. Makoto's eyes filled with confusion and wonder. 'Who gave me this?' But she didn't take out the rose, she kept it, and wrote under it: Rose From The Day Feelings Showed.

     Makoto shut the book, and put it back under the pillow. 'Heero.' She was about to go to his room, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

"Hey." Heero called to her glumly.

"Why are you so sad?" Makoto asked.

"I think it's time we talk." Heero sat down beside her. "We both know that trust is one of the important building blocks of love, and without trust there cannot be love. Well, I... have feelings for you, and I do trust you, so they must be real."

Makoto's eyes beamed."You're the one that put the rose in my journal!"

Heero nodded.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Makoto wondered.

"Because I'm..... Just too afraid to get hurt." Heero stated.

"Well, I have to say that.. I.. love you too." Makoto said, returning his love.

     Heero grinned, and Makoto giggled. They should've known it would end up this way when they met, but sometimes people are blinded by what's real and what's not..We are left to learn alone and grow and mature. Where does love fit into it? It does.. Love can be either one of the hardest lessons we have to learn, or the most wonderful lessons we have come in contact with. If there continues to be heartbreakers, then we are left cold and lonely.

     Makoto and Heero, they were definitely going to make it.. But Makoto's consumption attacks became more frequent and more violent. Heero tried to comfort her as she had remembered what the doctor had said.

~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*

"Uhh... Mom?"

Her mother eyes filled with tears as she hugged Makoto

"What's wrong with me?"

"They said you have consumption...You're dying." Her mother's voice quavered.

"Dying?"

     That's when the hospital became such a lonely place. It was the reason why Makoto hated it, and because of her mother's death. That she would never forget..

*****

Makoto's dad seemed to be paying too much attention to her and not the road, and it was too late even when she screamed look out. Those few seconds in the car before she lost conciousness was horrible. 'Am I going to die?..' Her whole life has flashed before her eyes, and she saw the great memories, and what killed her was the dark ones. But that was taken from her mind when her head hit the car window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     And now, sitting there with Heero, it all faded away. Nobody didn't talk, for it wasn't needed. They knew they loved each other, and that they had to let go of the past to stay together. Makoto was ready to give up everything, but she never knew what was going to happen.. I think she did in some way, she just shook it off and thought it's just another of life's little bumps in the road.

     Dinner, movies, dancing, candlelight dinners at home, were becoming very common for the couple. They finally knew each other, and she always seemed to make Heero smile when he was so frustrated and depressed. But time always catches up with everyone, and their age would soon be showing.. And the secrets of the future didn't lay too far ahead.

     One fateful day, three years after she and Heero procclaimed their love for each other, she found out she was going to have his child. The thought excited her as well him.. But there was something that worried them about the baby also.. Would it have consumption??? Makoto and Heero were drowned in baby showers, presents from people to brighten up their life, and stuff for the baby, like clothes. But the clothes they received were for a boy, and Makoto was hoping for a girl..

     Something had bothered her about Heero lately, he seemed so much more distant than usual, and never seemed to smile as much as he used to. Makoto confronted him, but he just said it was nothing and to not worry about it. Makoto still couldn't shake it off, and continued to watch him day after day, sit in the chair in the study room in complete silence for hours.

     He worried her, he was sure of it.. But how could Heero tell her of his doubts that the baby might not even live? He didn't want to crush her life so soon, after hearing the joyous news that she was going to have one of the most precious things humanity has ever created.. A child.

But what bothered him also, was the doubt that the baby would get through it without having consumption.. Makoto had received it from Vegeta, who they heard had died from a consumption attack four months earlier.

      Makoto said nothing on the matter when she heard the news. She just went about her day like nothing had happened, but the surface does not always hide the inside. Heero knew, that she was tired of having deaths occur around her, but how could Heero make it to where he could promise her no more deaths of people she loved.. There was no way to predict death, because it was so sudden. Just like life...

     But there came a day, when Makoto's contractions started, and her water broke.. Heero rushed her to the emergency room. Makoto had never felt any pain such as this. It felt like a train was trying to come out of her tiny body. What worried her so was that she would die of the strain on her heart. But then she felt it as she coughed... Blood. Makoto started to cough and wheeze until she could push the baby no more.

Heero ran over to her."You have to try, our baby's waiting on you.."

      Hearing this, Makoto was determined, so she pushed and pushed until it was done..The pain was gone, and she was still having a consumption attack. After a while, they brought her baby to Makoto and Heero..Makoto held her as she was coughing...

"What should we name her?" Heero asked.

     He never heard a reply. Makoto, a few seconds after seeing her baby's face, had died from a consumption attack.. Heero solemnly walked back from the hospital, but somewhere in the back of his mind.. He heard Makoto saying.. "I gave my gift to you." Heero knew what it meant, and he knew what to call her... Faith.. He walked off with Faith in his arms, walking back home..

                                                       The End


End file.
